


⊱✿Off The Leash✿⊰

by MissLucifess



Series: Blistering Love [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyguard, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Joytoys, M/M, Maelstrom - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pining, Protectiveness, Valentinos, Voodoo Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLucifess/pseuds/MissLucifess
Summary: “Understood, Mr. Eurodyne. I will do my best to lessen the burden of my presence in your attendance.”“You little tease”, Mr. Eurodyne said before he drank a little bit. “Totally impolite on my part, but, yeah, what’s your name, kid?”“Just V, Sir.”“Choom, that’s a letter. At least, you could come up with something hilarious like Captain Rose V.”✿⊰The pirate/rocker wannabe bodyguard with the preference for gold, roses and calm rainy days in NC.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Male V/Others
Series: Blistering Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077530
Kudos: 22





	⊱✿Off The Leash✿⊰

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I finished the first chapter of my first Cyberpunk 2077 fanfiction - I try to have at least 5000 words for a chapter, so it can be a bit before I'm ready to upload chapters. I'm not a native speaker but I tried to capture Kerry correctly.
> 
> Please note that this V is, in fact, not the V that will have Johnny or his/her fate. There will be another V in the near future.  
> I hope, you like the story, the nice looking V and leave a kudo/comment!

**The main V in this story –** **the pirate/rocker wannabe bodyguard with the preference for gold, roses and calm rainy days in NC. He has a kind of wild past.**

1.

∞

Night City, in V’s opinion, was the most beautiful place when the rain made it dance in the neo-lights of the streets and buildings. People didn’t understand it, they tried hard to avoid it; complains over complains and most of them hadn’t even something to look forward on their days.

Always routine, always the same tired steps and, of course, he had the same attitude once upon a time.

He met the most beautiful people in the rain.

Like _Jackie._ Like the furless cat that he called _Omid_. Or even his friend _River_ (although their first encounter wasn’t the best mood giver). Rogue gave him his first job, after he said goodbye to his new-old life, on a rainy Saturday night during a delicate rain.

But, although, the world gave him so much happiness – it always betrayed him at the end of the day however he couldn’t hate these days.

“You know, kiddo, North Oak isn’t really your style anymore, right?”

Vik changed his nasal filters, a newer model because the man thought it would benefit his new job more. 

“Back to the roots, doc, back to the roots. Even my master approved it!”

His mantis blades were in a perfect condition, after V urged his old friend to look at them.

_Can’t be a good cannon fodder if your shit isn’t working._

“Not this shit, V, you should stop visiting your Guru, makes you all crazy in your head.”

He laughed. “A Zen master is everything but that, Vik. No, no, I’m a man with a plan. New opportunities are there for me if you trust in Mistys skills. Maybe I should talk to her about your _beliefes_.”

“I should kick your ass out, you hear me, I’m thinking about it!”

V patted his back before he left. The eddies were already in the ripperdoc’s pocket – he wasn’t so young anymore to be in debt, he, of all people, knew the consequences to be in one.

_Never again, not in this lifetime._

His friend just didn’t understand his mission.

_Be a legend like you wanted, Jack._

∞

Mr. Eurodyne was old but he had the air of a wild, dying young Rockstar with too much drugs and booze. V thought, he looked better, like old vine, after he compared photos of the new and old one. _Silver fox_ , his mother would claim, even though she only heard this term about it from her grandmother.

Only the building itself was more Rockstar than its owner – dirt everywhere, in-between artistic paintings, buildings of alcoholic bottles with fancy names and mattresses. No one would think someone special lived here – it could be a flat in Heywood like from his sister.

He was the over the top guy with a neatness that bordered on the pathological.

“You are the new one, eh? What are you – wannabe pirate without ship? I can give you one if you want or is a whack your style, too?”

His first day was eccentric. To be exact, it wasn’t because of the day itself – days weren’t like that, he even didn’t classified between bad and good, so it tended more towards the human being – Kerry, like he wanted to be called, well, V was the politest guy in 500 km.

He would never talk to his client like that.

“Sir, I could rescue from water, although I would prefer not to be on it in my free time.”

Mr. Eurodyne laughed. He wasn’t styled yet, just in his silver morning robe. People with money rare resembled their years and, honestly, V shouldn’t judge a man to like to be young and wild like Kerry.

“Don’t worry, the pool is more fucking show than for real. You know, a villa needs all this draga shit. The gonks just don’t get it. Do you?”

The older one went upstairs, his bodyguard followed him behind like a god puppy that he was. V always wanted a dog, but it vanished from the world of Night City, never to be seen again. Only Omid, not a dog, was left behind.

“Cold ones are often _gonks_ , aren’t they? Maybe dying in a large space full of water is their ideal way to go down. Personally, I prefer flying.”

They reached an area with two golden coloured sofas, standing in a circle and were separated by a round short table. Trash on it, under it and a hookah, which steam could only be not a problem because the building hadn’t truly many doors.

Another bar was near it with many colourful and fancy alcoholics that surely costs more than V’s salary in a year.

“What the fuck, choom, no talking about dying. Come, let’s drink!”

V shook his head. “No drink on the job, Sir. Shouldn’t you to be ready for your meeting with MSM Records?”

“Haha, what a darling you are. Want to hold my hand to make sure I follow their orders? No way in hell”, his boss smirked. He searched for a certain bottle, couldn’t found it, settled for a blue, medium sized bottle. During he poured himself a glass, he made a gesture for his worker to sit on the opposite sofa. “I get it, you like the respect thing with _Sir_ here and _Sir_ there but I’m Kerry, ya heard? I don’t need to feel like I’m a visitor in my own fucking shit hole.”

“Understood, Mr. Eurodyne. I will do my best to lessen the burden of my presence in your attendance.”

“You little tease”, Mr. Eurodyne said before he drank a little bit. “Totally impolite on my part, but, yeah, what’s your name, kid?”

“Just V, Sir.”

“Choom, that’s a letter. At least, you could come up with something hilarious like _Captain Rose V_.”

“Oh, it crossed my mind a few times. The other girls just told me not to use my street name for honourable work.”

V gave him his powerful charming smile. Trained on the street, used on the street.

Kerry swallowed on his drink because laughter and anything in the mouth wasn’t a thing together. The redhead jumped up to help the poor lad to get off.

“Oh damnit, lemme tell ya, I haven’t laughed like that in a really long time.”

“But you shouldn’t die because of it.”

“No, no, no – I can’t die before you rescue me out of my pool. By the way, with or without clothing is your usual routine?”

“ _Sir_.”

“D’ya notice? No _Sirs_ for like a minute. No worries, we will get there in time.”

“Time is running out, Mr. Eurodyne. Would it be too forward to assume that you would need at least an hour to get ready?”

“V, V, V – fuck, I need a new drink. Be a dear and pour me a new one? In the meantime, I get my ass to the bathroom.”

Like stated before, the man hated rooms that weren’t at least tidy in a way that a soul could bloom without doing suicide in the process to be in it. V reasoned his decision with the knowledge that it would be only in Mr. Eurodyne best interest to not live any longer in a dump – nevertheless a kingdom however a trashy one.

On the other hand, it was part of his duty as protector for his star to assure no harm could befall him. To sum it up – after V did his order, he found bags and put all the bottles and junk in one. He hated, especially, the used cigarettes and their gross smell.

The man even had the time to wash the table before he put the trash bag near the stars, in mind to bring it later to its right place.

The rest, used wine glasses, glasses in general, plates and everything else related to each other took the dark-skinned man to the kitchen’s bot.

He settled to do a security round; V knew about the weaknesses of the security robots of Kerry’s. They were easy to quickhack with a short circuit – not that he really got the idea that someone would like to harm the Rockstar.

After V looked around a bit, he stood with his back to the door of the bathroom. Honestly, he had like to be in there to protect his client the proper way. Nothing intimate about it, just his personal taste in security work.

“Everything all right, Mr. Eurodyne?”

“I’m not the fucking president, choom, cool down, your willingness makes me angsty for my life”, muffled male voice answered and the shower stopped. “Even Miguel wasn’t on my ass like that. Damnit, not even my psycho-fans.”

Minutes passed before V spoke again.

“Sir, are there, and I will quote, _psycho-fans_ that I should know about?”

Silence. He could only hear noises from getting dressed.

“Are you my fan, kid?”

The door opened and a shiny version of Kerry came out. The older pated his right shoulder as he passed him. Apparently, he had many gold jewelleries because V’s little fondness for shiny things got him an amused look.

“I respect you, Mr. Eurodyne. I appreciate to work for you, even for this short time.”

“Wow, ain’t surprised how you dodged that. But no fan, cool. Ever heard something of mine?”

“My mother was fan of _A like Supreme_. She often worked with it, so I took a liking to it, it seems. But in general, I don’t know much about music or celebrities, Sir.”

“You just like roses and bikes?”

“Among other things, Mr. Eurodyne.”

“Like cleaning?”

“I wouldn’t let a chance pass to graduate your security against any form of attack or self-sabotage, Sir.”

“Humour me, V: how many people, you know, died because of something like that?”

“None, Sir. Sooner I would eliminate any chances.”

“Dunno, just tell me ya lying because you hate trash. I mean, I saw and did it myself”, his laugh sounded fake, what people did to over-play a situation. “I can’t stand maids. But, lazy fuck that I am,…Just, ain’t my cleaner, capisce?”

Kerry looked away, not in the mood to catch the eyes of the other. With his sleeveless leather jacket, his many necklaces and rings and his expansive rest of rocker clothes – he just looked cool, intimidating. But V had another idea of what this human could be.

The duo went downstairs, passed another gathering of the council of beer bottles and fast food cartons.

“Your place is really good-looking, Sir. It reflects you.”

Kerry snorted. “Ain’t seen much of it yet. But yeah, thanks, I guess?”

“A good home is the base for a healthy and positive life.”

“Why am I surprised? Are ya doing yoga too?”

“I like the breathing exercises and the meditation in general, to let your mind wander.”

An answer on the thing edge on lie and truth. He did it to control himself; too afraid to let someone near him. It just wasn’t the old days anymore where V knew what or who to do. A book that was written many moons ago and couldn’t be open and read again.

It just wasn’t the same anymore.

∞

V didn’t let Mr. Eurodyne drive himself – wasn’t an option really, Kerry wanted no AI to do it and he had a strict zero alcohol while driving policy. Besides, he could better notice unwanted follower with dubious motives and control the route to the MSM Records main building in Downtown, a newer district of Night City built from the scratch after the Nuke Incident and the social heart of Night City.

It still was pouring like there was no tomorrow. He hated driving in the rain.

_River would be proud of me, the poor fucker. Or Goro._

“Do you know much about my career?”

The question came out of the void. His client hadn’t talk for the most part of their journey; only observed the changing scenery of neon signs for bars, pubs, strip clubs, hotels, advertisements for _kh_ (Real Man’s Smell) or New Empire (Focus On Winning This Fall) and sometimes his new hire. It wasn’t a new concept to not unexpectedly to trust in the new person. Especially a bodyguard.

It often took years to warm up, melt the ice between two parties. And V knew that he often was too intense, gave too much, wanted to badly helpful.

It got only worser over years.

“Media tends to add the words _Samurai_ or _Johnny Silverhand_ in their articles about you, Sir, mostly in the context for your music. Reviews for _Second Conflict_ , I think, especially. But, in my opinion, media or some given experts in their fields…often forget that art is art. What is original? Was the bible original? To sing about love or how someone wants to take down rich people? No. People like things because they like it regardless if it was breathtakingly creating a new genre.”

Kerry looked at him thoughtfully. He played a little with his fingers before he put them back on his leg.

“Uh huh, old me would have argued with you, sincerely. Johnny would have hit you – the fucker would be shouting at you how wrong you are and how you don’t know shit. Man, really controversial here.”

V didn’t say a word after that. In his opinion, he wouldn’t want to give his free time for a person that wasn’t liberal to discuss things without turning violence in a way. He didn’t take them seriously, lesser if they are so called friends.

This Johnny was maybe dear to Kerry however spoke their band history a deeply language. He didn’t judge a foreign person, perhaps media portrayed the whole fiasco wrong like they did it so often. And, how could V, with all his sins and vices, could point his finger at someone? Especially a dead one.

 _Where was the honour?_

“But…I liked your answer. Smart lad – maybe I should remember that. Most of us just want to be special, I guess. Gonks.”

“Nothing wrong to feel loved, Mr. Eurodyne”, his soft voice spoke over the aggressive behaviour of a car owner, honked like a mad man against a traffic jam that no one in their area was guilty of. “And nothing wrong to try new music, to create a different type of lyrics. No one is impressed about fancy words and political means.”

“Dunno, ya the same outside of work”, asked Kerry and winked. Now he starred at V with his blue eyes, his laugh lines and freckles more prominent in his features. He wasn’t like his last client that had only be in the backseats when one of them were driving but in the co-driver’s seat. “Ah, your naïve, choom, I can’t write light, lovely shit. Doesn’t suit me, wouldn’t my fans.”

“Would, and here I will quote again, _fuck the system_ be a relevant term to use regarding the problem to offend some consumers of your music?”

The other only burst into laughter.

∞

The meeting went shit, in V’s view, because Mr. Kovachek was a person with big dick mentality and, realistically speaking, small dick problematic. To work so many years with Mr. Eurodyne but so be so incompetent to understood to de-escalate a situation or to have original ideas for a better working climate. In general, this individual missed the most important competences to be a manager. Even for a little star.

V stood behind the chair of the rocker and stared down the malady.

They talked about the new album; tours that Kerry would do outside and inside of NC, which bands they would choose for the beginning act.

They spent five hours over it and lawsuits against some indie bands that wanted to use songs that they weren’t the owner of. Nothing famous, just some kids that wanted to interpret it in a new way. His client wasn’t strictly against it – at the end, it wasn’t commercial and only played in small bars or clubs.

But his manager, well…

_Maybe just not the taste of Mr. Kovachek._

“Ah, another thing, Kerry – how is your new bodyguard”, asked Mr. Kovachek with a faked concern in his voice. V had his references; he wasn’t without credits to his name. However, MSM Records didn’t hire him on the spot, he got it from someone else’s influence. Maybe this guy thought he could use him somehow or wanted to prove something to his star. “A shame what happened to the other, choom, not a hard dog, right?”

“That’s my cue to leave, James, fuck you sincerely for everything and try harder next time, yeah?”

“Don’t forget to read the reports later. We need a final decision in three days.”

∞

“Sorry about back there”, said Kerry after they entered again the Rayfield Aerondight _Guinevere._ The meeting began at 10:45 am and lasted till 4 pm, not optimal for a healthy break and lunch. V hoped that the man at least ate something for breakfast but then his mind waved to the state of his home…He would need to cook something good if his client hadn’t anything else to do today. “Such a gonk. Can’t do fucking shit, lemme tell ya. Of course, he wouldn’t let decide me shit, I need at least to talk again with Anderson.”

“Sir, there was nothing wrong back there. On my behalf, at least.”

The bodyguard drove out of the parking lot, the vibration of the car under him gave him the chills. He wasn’t really a car lover – had Jackie’s motorcycle and no hard feelings for his lost old car.

“You did good today. And I have the feeling that we good, y’know? And you fuck on that dick too.”

Kerry slammed his hand on his right leg and searched for the attention of his conversation partner. V assumed, he would be quieter or more in thoughts after his encounter with his manager.

“Regardless of how I wouldn’t do _that_ to Mr. Kovachek, I need to confess on how amazed I was about him.”

“What?”

“It shows a certain amount on bravery to be that lacking in competence, wouldn’t you agree, Mr. Eurodyne?”

He cackled. “He really amazed ya, you little tease? Have a kink?”

“Ah, Sir”, V smirked. “In my younger days, I would certainly like it. You could do much with these kinds of men and women.”

“You give off mixed vibes here, V! Haha, yeah, when _I_ was young – not like you, choom, what are you, 22? – I would have destroyed that bastard. Maybe together with Johnny, who knows. BANG. Flatlined, haha.”

“Put 10 years on it and it’s true, Sir.”

“Did a really old guy move here, yeah, don’t need to say it. Gottcha. Lemme clear it: Kovachek was a fucker today but you did an excellent first workday. Your too strict with yourself, cool down, choom. You are too nervous.”

“I’m not nervous, Mr. Eurodyne. I’m thinking the whole day how you didn’t get a proper meal – like I said before, your manager lacks certain skills”, clarified V. And it was true, top priority was Kerry if he liked it or not. Others watched only out for threats and, at top, to get their person from a to b. Though V was different because he was more a caring person as Jackie or River or even his Zen master. It was important for him, within the definition of his job; protect the client, included regular meals, a clean environment for him to do what a Rockstar was trying to archive every day. 

_You would give me the fucks, what, chico._

The man blinked disbelieving. “Aren’t fucking with me?”

“A human being needs five meals a day – three big ones and in-between them two small ones. Of course, it needs to be a certain way, and we can’t forget it must be healthy. That costs much however as a person of a certain background, you should be able to cover it, Sir. I can cook as well or, I can speak with Miss Lin to organise a plan, even for travelling.” 

“Ok. Been thinkin’ – mum, it’s you?”

V beamed next to him. “If you are listening to your mother, Sir, then I would be my pleasure to be it for the given times.”

Kerry Eurodyne snorted and shook his head. His face was amused, not anymore, the traces of his stress and discomfort like half an hour ago. “Ya know, won’t kink shame. I’m hungry now – what is on the plan? If its too suddenly, we can just stop somewhere. Night City isn’t lacking in food.”

“Are you liking surprises, Sir?”

“Depends. Back in the day, you got gratis bullets for your second asshole. I sincerely hope, you aren’t entertaining that.”

“What do you like more? The past or the future?”

“Lemme think about it – someday I can give ya an answer for sure.”

∞

_V, we need to talk. 4:41 pm_

_You said your shit, I said mine. Ask your fucking past you why not. 4:49 pm_

_I miss you. 5:00 pm_

_I love you. 5:32 pm_

∞

Jojangmyeon receipt was from River, it even was the first food that they ate together with his sister and nephews. His friend knew how to cook, like he did, they had that in common. V often sent him new ones, found in old stories from old friends or magazines.

Nobody would believe them – the friends didn’t look like that.

So, his cooking skills were fantastic however it was a different story when to give it to someone else. River was his friend, his cooking and baking friend, like a so-called fuck friend.

No one gave his fuck friend his self-made food.

“I sincerely hope, it’s for your taste”, V put it on the big conference table after he cleaned the whole area. He was efficient, knew all the little tricks. It wasn’t a nice coincidence how his flat was without cockroaches and dirt.

“Don’t worry, if it’s tasting like it smells, I will have another problem, haha.”

Kerry urged him to take his own portion, claimed it was humiliating if he is the only one eating. Naturally, it _was_ nicer to eat with someone else.

“Is there something that you can’t do?”

“I wouldn’t try my singing. Sounds like someone is dying, Sir, a nice girl even wanted to save me after we did Karaoke in the park.”

“Ohhh, a shining knight wanted to rescue our all mighty V? Ain’t always the hero, eh?”

“I need company for that, Sir. Don’t feel scared – I would always be your hero”, said the man and smiled at the other. It was simpler to have a work relationship with a person that one liked.

“With me being fucking me, you ain’t got a miss to show your abilities. But, nah, not today. Today, you can go in a few hours. Tomorrow is a party in Dark Matter I need to go – I can give you clothes if ya wanna. Mostly gonks there but I love the view. Get very emotional”, explained Kerry and ate the last bit of his second plate. The redhead even pursuit him to drink tea and not some alcohol with it.

He counted it as win for this day.

V would freeze some of it for another day. He had a nice salad planed, perhaps, for the evening.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Argh, can’t turn that off? Feeling like master and slave here.”

“Personally, I’m not feeling much like a slave in any regards.”

“You are playing some psycho shit, I feel that”, murmured Mr. Eurodyne, made a gesture that he was watching V with his right hand. He only gave an innocent look; no, he did nothing, why so on edge? “No, no, no, no don’t try that innocent act, darling, I saw ya dark side for a second. I know the truth. Nothing to hide anymore.”

“Would be your suggestion to get new ones, Mr. Eurodyne? Any idea?”

“Choom, relax, little old me will get you the latest gossip with no efforts. Better to have dark secrets from someone else, right?”

“I will remain silent like a grave.”

“You have unhealthy obsession regarding dying and death in general, V.”

“I’m not sure how _I_ got to be that person, Sir, I’m trying my hardest to make you live. It’s basically my job.”

∞

“More food? A salad? Seriously?”

“Mr. Eurodyne, we discussed that already.”

“But salad”, whined Kerry heart-breaking. He sat on one of his two big, white sofas, near the beginning of one of the two stairs and the tunnel of art (V commented how it suited his client and made the villa part of his personality – the man just gave him the middle finger). He had one of his many guitars on his legs and played a rift on it.

In V’s unprofessional mind, a good one.

“Your cook has a wide range of ingredients. Nearly untouched, Sir.”

“Yeah, I got the fucking hint, choom. Ariel’ll back next week, gave her week off, mother’s ill.”

Defeated the rocker put his instrument away to accept V’s bowl. To the bodyguard’s delight, he had gold ones – so shinny that they would be sure cost more than a normal person can earn in his or her whole life. “Hopefully, a recovery is in sight.”

“Well, I try to help her. She’s a good one and no family left. And I have too fucking much money to cop only on me”, he answered without looking up.

“Is it too forward to share my viewpoint, Sir?”

Kerry did a hand movement for him to continue talking. His face had an unreadable expression.

“Just because some one is rich, no matter _how_ one defines it, you shouldn’t be expected to donate or pay for something just because you have money”, V tried to express his controversial mind on the topic. He was raised poor himself, Vista Del Rey the poorest part of Heywood. Poverty and violence were the daily meal of these streets. Everything screamed how fucked up the place was – grafitti, Valentinos against 6th Street, never ending circle of live.

_But it was my choice to do what I did._

“At the end of the day, people love or hate you only on the fact on how they felt. You could be a saint with money, they would still complain. Poor and rich, Sir, are not nearly that antithetic.”

“Interesting view, V. Thought ya would be one to except it, honestly.”

He shook his head and added: “Mr. Eurodyne, no one in my family had a future because they didn’t try and only gave their stereotypical opinion about corpo related topics. I won’t say, poor is a choice, but you can fight, and you can try to change it. Regardless of a better politic, I would never estimate money from you. You earned it yourself with your work. And, Sir, I do not know you personally however I have a grasp for humans. You would help even without to be rich.”

“Damnit, I could ya use for my media team”, joked Kerry, watching the dark-skinned man with a mixture of awe-inspiring and sadness. “Ain’t got many like you here. Family wasn’t rich either, had the same opinion as everyone else. Now, I’m one of the high society and everyone and his fucking mother is judging me like shit. Damnit.”

“We cannot win all fights”, said V and put a smaller amount of salad on Kerry’s bowl after he finished the first lot.

“Yeah, know it – like with Kovachek, can’t fucking fire him because it’s the fucking system, no one would wanna me then. Hadn’t thought like that before. At that time, I just…”

“When we are young, we don’t think much about consequences. We just try to live. That’s life, Sir, a book full of new chapters and loops. And it comes with rules that we cannot really break, that we don’t _really_ want to break. No one can say he or she broke them because there are just new rules to adjust to.”

“You don’t think guys can change?”

“They could. Situations change people in shapes we cannot control. But they would be still the same in their core, Sir. And no core is better than the other.”

∞

It was nearly 11 pm when V left Eurodyne’s villa to drive to his flat in Watson. He had turn down the invitation for a meal from River’s sister, it was just too late, and he needed sleep for tomorrow.

After he changed in his sleep wear, an old jogging trousers that had too many holes to be just a fashion statement, he received a message from Mr. Eurodyne.

_Heeey, no troubles to get back home? Just wanted to make sure, if ya wonderin. Didn’t know if you already had my number, but, choom, now you got it, haha. Sleep good and dreamy. Wanna only see you tomorrow at 11 am 11:59 pm_

_Thank you for your concern, Sir. I arrived safely and be on my way to sleep._

_I hope sincerely, the same for you. I will be ready for your breakfast._

_All the best, V 00:03 am_

It was nice from the older man to ask about it, even when V hadn’t thought about it. But it just substantiates his view of the biggest rock star of the whole world and time – Kerry Eurodyne, a man that had so much to give but no one that truly apricate it.

Fame and riches made a person lonely however it was the same for people who missed it as well.

“Hey, Omid, had a good day without me, eh? Wanna get something fine to eat?”

Omid stared to his owner with crooked head.

V stared back with a crooked head as well.

Omid narrowed his eyes and hissed.

“Be happy, I didn’t let Randy babysitting you, you little bitch.”

V laughed.


End file.
